


Лишние мысли и ниша в коридоре

by penguin_in_glasses



Series: Malec missing scene [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1х13, вместо разговора о бессмертии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лишние мысли и ниша в коридоре

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustyAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/gifts).



> В каком-то из малек-тредов камрад commander romanoff написала два предложения, и мой поток сюжетов и бессвязных визгов просто сломался и выдал это.  
> Посвящаю всему гордому прайду донных леммингов. Люблю вас, солнышки мои! :)
> 
> Небечено.

Толчок в спину был внезапен.  
  
Магнус не то чтобы витал в облаках или размышлял о судьбах мира сего. Например, что делать теперь, когда одержимый жаждой власти и местью, окончательно съехавший с катушек Валентин получил Чашу и заново обрёл сыночка; когда Джейс послал к чёрту семью, парабатая и весь Институт вместе со своей подружкой, которая на самом деле его сестра; о грядущей резне и о том, каким образом уберечь в ней Александра; заклинания из каких разделов магии, содержащиеся в Белой Книге, больше подойдут для снятия сонных чар с Джослин Фейрчайлд, и ещё..  
  
Вот на этом самом "ещё" его спина и поздоровалась со стеной коридора.  
  
Поправочка - со стеной какой-то ниши в коридоре.  
  
Магнус уже было собрался спросить вслух, но тут к нему прижалось крепкое тело, а обзор заслонили голубые глаза, потемневшие до восхитительного стального оттенка. Магнус залюбовался на несколько мгновений, а потом изумительные глаза закрылись, и - маг мог бы поклясться - что почувствовал дуновение ветра от взмаха этих умопомрачительно длинных, изогнутых ресниц - все человеческие рекламы отдыхают. Столь прекрасные глаза открылись снова, но Магнус уже заметил две чёрные как смоль, не иначе как сурово сведённые брови и очаровательно-глубокую морщинку между ними.  
  
Эту морщинку Магнусу захотелось немедленно разгладить.  
  
Губами.  
  
\- Ты её поцеловал.  
  
Ох, чёрт.  
  
\- Вообще-то, это она меня поцеловала.  
  
Выдох сквозь зубы был ему ответом. Ладно.  
  
\- Это было неожиданно.  
  
Горячее даже сквозь слои одежды тело прижалось сильнее.  
  
\- Для тебя и неожиданно?  
  
Магнус моргнул и попытался сосредоточиться на словах, а не на.. Слова, да.  
  
\- Я даже не понял, что произошло, точнее, я понял, но-  
  
\- Ты не должен был оставаться с ней наедине!  
  
Рычащие нотки в голосе прокатились по позвоночнику и стекли прямиком в пах.  
  
\- Я даже не ответил-  
  
\- Она осталась в живых только потому, что я оставил свой лук в прихожей и забыл про клинок.  
  
\- Думаю, что ты именно поэтому и оставил лук, Александр. Ты здравомыслящий и дальновидный человек, нам нужна была Книга, особенно в свете того, что Валентин-  
  
..получил Чашу, уже додумал Магнус про себя. Говорить, когда твой рот так быстро и так основательно закрывают другим ртом - немного неудобно.  
Чужой язык хозяйничал во рту, и Магнус закрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть и отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
\- Так и знал, что это лучший способ тебя заткнуть.  
  
\- Не используй его слишком часто и на публике. Хотя, можешь на публике, в прошлый раз мне понравилось.  
  
Алек полу-улыбнулся, полу-ухмыльнулся, чуть ослабил хватку рук, но прижался ещё теснее - хотя, казалось, куда уж теснее - и снова накрыл его губы своими.  
В голове Магнуса не осталось ни одной мысли.  
  
Кроме "можно ли заниматься сексом в нише коридора с тем, с кем ещё не был на свидании, но уже целовался при всём честном народе".  
  
Но потом исчезла и эта.


End file.
